


Fetching Dr. Pines

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Forgive me for I have sinned, I'm not completely horrible, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Stan's only there for a tiny bit at the end, Tentacle Sex, i don't have words for this, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Wendy is sent to get Ford from the basement. What are those noises she hears behind the door? Should she investigate?Set 2 years later, since I'm more comfortable writing about a 17 year old. Haha...





	Fetching Dr. Pines

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have little to no words for this. I'm sorry and I'm not. And please don't hate me.

It was quiet, too quiet. Slowly approaching the eldest Pines’ lab made her skin crawl. Something seemed off but she couldn’t figure out what exactly it was. All she was supposed to do was call the man upstairs for his family, but as the elevator doors opened her mind began to reel, the fight or flight tugging at her heart and legs. A soft male groan could be heard on the other side of the door, a tarp pinned up on the other side of the safety glass blocked her view. Another groan, slightly louder, but still soft through the door, it set her heart beating but not for the same flight or fight she was battling in her mind. The groan didn’t sound pained, it sounded like a pleasured groan. Was she about to catch  **The** Stanford Pines masturbating? The prospect of blackmail was very tempting.   
  
Closer to the door she held her breath, treading as lightly as possible. The closer she got the more she could hear. Panting, the slick sound of something moving, her heart crept into her throat. Whatever was happening on the other side of the door sounded  **hot** and it made heat pool between her legs. Just the thought of Ford disheveled, panting and moaning was erotic enough, but to hear those pants and soft moans set her blood on fire.    
  
Her hand hovered over the control for the door, she could open the door, act like she hadn’t been a creep listening to him, or she could just listen to him and play with herself. If she got caught doing the latter she would die of shame. Standing straighter, brushing loose hair out of her face she took a deep breath and pushed the button to open the door.   
  
The hydraulic hiss should have stopped whatever else had been happening, but that’s not always how things work. She could finally understand that slick sound slightly better, despite her mind screaming at her to run. Stanford Pines was completely at the mercy of some sort of tentacle monster. Hands pinned above his head, tentacles wrapped around his torso, two of them clearly working on his nipples under the bunched up fabric of his sweater. One was working his hard swollen member, another undulating behind him obscenely.    
  
She could only swallow thickly, watching what was happening in front of her in partial terror and partial arousal. The man slowly opened his eyes, looking at her through his lashes. “Li-” he groaned, “Like what you see?” he practically purred at her.   
  
This was the point in time where she should have turned around, gone upstairs, told Stan what exactly she saw. See if she could use the memory erasing gun. Instead she just nodded dumbly and moved towards the man. She couldn’t see the monsters form clearly, but it sort of looked like a squid with far too many tentacles. Her eyes drifted back to the man strung up like a prize for all to see. Reaching out she ran a hand down his chest, he squirmed under her touch. “You wanted to be seen like this, didn’t you?” green eyes looked into lust clouded brown eyes.  He panted and nodded eagerly, straining in the grip of the slick tentacles. Tracing a finger along the edge of his jaw brought their faces slightly closer together. Letting her breath puff over his face made him shiver, “You’re lucky it was me and not one of the kids. Or Stan. He’d never let you live this down.” She leaned bodily against him, the tentacles shifting, making it easier for her to press herself against him and his straining erection. The tentacle between them stilled making him whimper. “I won’t tell a soul. But it comes at a price,” she smiled up at him smugly.   
  
“Na-name it,” he tried to shift under her but the tentacles held him fast.   
  
“I want in on this,” her hand slipped down his chest towards his straining cock, the tentacle slipped away with a slick sound. Instead of taking hold of his arousal she grabbed the tentacle; it was slippery in her hand. It slipped in and out of the closed hand, the slick sound echoing in the room. The sound worked wonders on the man; he gasped and squirmed, refusing to look at her or her hand. “I need an answer Ford,” she purred.   
  
He moaned, straining against the binds of the creature, “Yo-you can,” he had to stop to pant, “jo-join in.”   
  
The tentacle in her hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her flush against the man. Ford shuddered at the sudden bodily contact, while Wendy shivered as a searching tentacle slipped up her shirt. Although the appendage was slick, it wasn’t cold or gross. The tip slipped under her bra and found an already erect nipple. Curling around the sensitive nub, the tentacle closed around it drawing a moan from her own lips. The man under her shuddered, his breath hitching in his chest.   
  
More tentacles, they seemed to be everywhere now. Wrapping around her midsection, holding her wrists well above her head now. The creature was very gentle with her, it hardly felt like it was manhandling her at all. Yet here she was, feet off the ground, being held up by the strong slick foreign limbs. The feeling of her body shifting against the older man’s made her shiver in the grasp of the creature. The buttons on her plaid shirt slowly came undone, one of the smaller tentacles working them open.    
  
Hot skin pressed against her, and the man beside her moaned, “Chr-christ Wendy.” The deep timbre of his voice, coupled with the moan shot straight to her core.  As if sensing her reaction, the creature made it’s move. A tentacle slipped past the hem of her unbuttoned jeans, the slick feeling of it against her entrance making her gasp. There was no room to move, despite her attempts to writhe under the ministrations of the creature. Yet all she could do was pant, and groan, same as the man held against her.    
  
Opening eyes she wasn’t even aware she had closed, the only thing filling her vision was Ford. His chest and cheeks were flushed, his brown eyes hooded and clouded with desire. The creature had picked up where it had left off with the older man, a tentacle working his swollen dick. More movement behind him, clearly it was working both sides of the man. His breaths coming out in ragged pants. God, he was hot. Those deep brown eyes locked onto her, making her breath catch in her throat; his head shifted forward, resting against hers. His lips worked, mouthing words he couldn’t quite form. “Y-Yes?” she blinked up at him.   
  
Shaking his head slightly, a silent no. The tentacle inside her brushed just the right spot and she let out a shuddering moan. Hot lips pressed against hers, swallowing the sound. His mouth was searing and demanding, his tongue searching deep. She could hear a high keening noise, and it took a moment to realize that it was coming from her. Breaking apart for air left them both gasping for air, chests heaving against each other. The tentacles were relentless, a second sliding next to the first, stopping just short of her entrance. Instead the creature began to rub her clit, and that ripped a moan from her lips that could hardly be classified as ‘quiet’.   
  
This time Ford’s mouth found her neck, his breath brushing her skin in harsh breaths. “C-can’t,” he barely managed to mumble into her skin.   
  
Again the creature brushed that sensitive spot inside her, drawing out more noises from her throat. Taking a few shaky breaths, trying to figure out how to say the words her mind was struggling to form. “Then come,” she pressed her own lips to his thundering pulse hammering away under the skin of his throat.  With a resounding groan he came undone, shuddering against her, his release painting the skin of their stomachs.    
  
With the man slumping against her, the tentacles picked up their pace. Two more wrapped around her ankles to keep them in place as she began to squirm in the grasp of the creature. A third tentacle joined the other two, this one just barely sliding in beside the one nestled inside her. They undulated in tandem, always keeping her filled, always giving her sweet friction. This time the lips pressing against her neck were far more lazy, more warm than searing. They still made her shake, still made her pulse hammer wildly in her chest. The lips drew up her neck, along her jaw, pressing firmly against hers. Her orgasm ripped through her, the moan caught between their interlocked lips. The creature didn’t stop it’s movements until the last shudder was drawn out of her body. Slowly the slick appendages slipped away, leaving her suspended only by the one around her middle. Arms limp at her sides.    
  
“I take it you enjoyed your experience?” Stanford was already standing on his own, tucking himself away. He hadn’t touched the sweater that had been rucked up around his chest, the slick shine of his climax catching the light. He turned, searching his desk for who knew what. A box of tissues floated in front of her, her eyes shifting to look at the tentacle holding the box. Stifling a giggle she took a few tissues to clean her own stomach. Wiping herself clean, she searched for a waste bin.   
  
The creature held said bin up for her, “I did Dr. P.,” she deposited the tissues in the bin. Pulling her undershirt down and tucking it into her jeans was like second nature at this point. She eyed the man still searching his desk, “And next time, lock your door man. Oh, and Stan wants you upstairs. Forgot why.”   
  
The scientist grunted at her and waved her off. She shrugged, giving the odd creature a small pat before leaving, a silent thanks. As the elevator took her upstairs she buttoned up the open plaid. She was not expecting Stan waiting right there at the elevator. His eyes behind his glasses shifting over her, “What took so long?” his voice was gruff.   
  
She smiled at him with a small shrug, “He was doing some sort of experiment, I dunno. I wasn’t snooping or anything, he just never answered when I knocked on the door to his lab.”   
  
“Yer’ a bad liar kid,” her boss glared at her. “Just scram. If you pilfered anything I’ll find out soon enough.”   
  
Wendy laughed at that, “You got it boss.” She shot him finger guns and walked towards the secret entrance to the underground lab. The sooner she got out of here the less likely she’d get in trouble for this and maybe examine how she felt about making out with a 70+ year old man. Shaking her head she picked up her pace and exited the Shack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed... What ever it is that just happened. Cause like. I guess my hand slipped? I don't really know. Well Let me know what you thought. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading it.


End file.
